You Can't Stop the Beat
by x0-vindicated-0x
Summary: Part three of the IPOD challenge. Different pairings and characters apply.


**I am re-tagging a few people here, so if you want to do it, you can. I'm running out of people to tag, so I'm recycling. God bless the universe!**

**jeytonlover**

**Infidi**

**Mrs. Michael Seater**

**Moonlit-Jeannie**

**Vengeful**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I-POD shuffle challenge, part three!**

* * *

**Okay, I believe you, but my tommy gun don't- Brand New (Dasey)** (I've always thought that this song fit perfectly with them, so hurray!)

_- 'Cause you can't keep a secret if it never was a secret to start; at least pretend you didn't wanna get caught. -_

"You're angry at _me_," I managed to get out, my voice filled with amused laughter as I stared at her, disbelieving. Her gaze did not change, something I took as a confirmation of my words, so I carried on, shocked.

"I can't believe _you're_ angry at _me!_"

"Would you stop saying that already?" she bit out, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned against her bedroom door, frustrated. "Yes, I'm angry with you; we've accomplished that."

I laughed again, taking a step towards her as I shook my head, unable to believe she was going to turn around and pin this on me, after all we'd been through together.

"That's rich, Case," I got out, my voice shaking slightly as I stopped a couple of feet away from her, deciding it was best not to test my self control around her. "What are you mad at me for, precisely?"

She was silent, staring at her feet blankly, and I knew that she knew full well an answer was not necessary, here. We both knew exactly why she was mad at me, but only one of us seemed to find that excuse very convincing, in this situation.

"You're mad because I told everyone that we're dating?"

Silence. Another unnecessary question, apparantly.

"You're mad because I told everyone you were my girlfriend, like you have been for the past seven months?"

"I'm angry because you didn't even _check_ with me first!" she yelled, looking up at me with an unexplainable look in her eyes. I had expected the anger, true, but I was not prepared for the look hidden behind the anger.

Hurt.

Despite my own anger, my eyes softened, and I found myself taking another step towards her, tilting my head to study her even closer. She eyed me warily, and I found myself warming up to her, despite my resolve to stay firm and unmoved, on the matter. Unwillingly, I was reaching out, my hands brushing her dark brown curls away from her forehead, tucking a couple of strands behind her ears, gently.

"I'm sorry, Casey," I said, and I was surprised to realize that I actually meant it; I actually was sorry. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm not sorry that I told everyone we were dating, not at all."

Anger flashed through her eyes again, and I knew it would be best to continue before she got _really _upset with me.

"_But,_" I interjected, gripping her shoulder gently to stop her from yelling. "I_ am_ sorry that I didn't check in with you first, before telling the whole school. I probably should've... I dunno, made sure it was what you wanted, too. Nothing matters more to me than making you happy, and... I just sort of... _assumed_ that this was what you wanted."

Her eyes softened then, something I took as a good sign. As much as I hated being sensitive, I knew that it was usually the most direct path to her heart, when facing a tricky situation.

"Really?" she asked, her voice quieter this time, almost apologetic.

I nodded, smiling as I placed a hand against her waist, drawing her closer.

"Really."

Despite her anger, she managed to push a soft smile onto her lips, her gaze lowering towards the floor as she laughed, shaking her head foolishly.

"I guess this is the price you pay for lack of self control, huh?"

The only response she was met with was a kiss, and really, I think that was all she had wanted from the beginning.

**Without Love- Hairpsray Soundtrack (Dasey)**

_- Without love, life is like the seasons with no summer; without love, life is rock and roll without a drummer. -_

When my father told me he was getting remarried, I never really weighed how much of an impact said marriage would have on my life. Sure, I'd considered the fact that there would be three extra girls in the house now, but I had never realized just how much that would affect me.

Just how much _she_ would affect me.

I always used to think it was only what was on the _inside_ that mattered. I used to take one look in the mirror, and think that my life was complete, just because I had a movie star smile, and a body that most guys could only dream of.

I had never thought there could be so much _more_ to life than that.

She showed me that there was so much more than physical appearance, so much more than superstar good looks, to life.

Without her, my life is like... only having ice cream, never sundaes.

Like a baseball game without the peanuts.

Like Derek Venturi without a leather jacket.

Like his younger brother Edwin, without a lame joke at hand.

Like a Saturday night without a good hockey game to watch.

Like getting a new stereo, only to find your little brother stole your cd collection. And hey, that's happened- it really does suck.

Like Thanksgiving without the turkey dinner.

Like... Ralph, without his monogram drum gloves. I've never _quite_ adjusted to calling him 'Ral', but I'll deal- at least until he can afford the _rest_ of his name.

Yes, without Casey, I would not have the love I have today.

And without love, I would have nothing.

**Simple Plan- Shut Up (Edwin's POV)**

_- There you go, you're always so right; it's all a big show, it's all about you. - _

"The school _mascot_, Ed?" Derek laughed, following along behind me as I made my way down the long, empty hallway of John Adam's High.

I glanced over my shoulder, scowling slightly as I shook my head, failing to see what the big deal was.

"The chicks all loved it," I pointed out, smirking a little at the memory of all those high school girls, pining after _me_. "And besides, even _you_ said it was pretty cool, remember?"

Derek laughed again, and the very sound of it went right through me. We had reached his locker now, and he shrugged his shoulders, leaning back against the long row of blue lockers as he grabbed the bulldog head that I had so proudly worn in front of a couple hundred high school kids.

"Point A, Edweirdo, the chicks didn't think it was _hot_, they thought it was _cute_," he said, smirking as he tucked the head under his arm. "And secondly, do you honestly think I'd pass up an opportunity to come off as sensitive in front of a bunch of googly-eyed girls? I think not."

"So you lied," I guessed. This did not surprise me as much as I would have thought; it was almost as if I had expected this from my older, yet much more immature, brother.

He shrugged, holding the bulldog head out in front of him, as though inspecting it.

"What else is new?" he questioned, his voice cool and collective, as usual. "I'm always lying."

As I watched him play with the mascot head, I felt a newfound sense of anger surge through me; it's destination- my older brother.

He was always in my face, telling me what to do, and when to do it. He was always criticizing my every move, pretending as though he was so much more special than I was. Really, just because he was the older brother didn't make him the _boss _of me, or anything. Casey didn't see fit to boss Lizzie around... well, as much as Derek bossed me around, anyway. Nobody _ever_ bossed Marti around, though it occured to me that maybe they were just too _afraid _to boss the kid around. I know I am; that kid packs a mean punch, for someone so small.

But this was not about any of our sisters, and as much as Derek would love to say otherwise, it wasn't _all_ about him _all _the time. He had to learn to share the glory, and if he couldn't, well... he'd learn that there was a much tougher side of Edwin Venturi that he had never even dreamt of, before.

Who died and made him king of the world, anyway?

Before I knew what was happening, my brother was shoving the mascot head into my arms again, so hard that it almost knocked the wind out of me, for a second.

Derek took no notice of this. He merely laughed, shaking his head with amusement as he pushed himself away from the lockers, grinning.

"How about you go back to your _own_ school, and try on _your_ mascot costume," he suggested, sounding amused. "What are you guys again, the London Lambs? Quite fitting, don't you think? It's nice and _tame_- right up your alley!"

Before he knew what was happening, he was against the lockers, and I was surprised to see the collar of his shirt bunched within my fist as I stared him right in the eye, just as shocked as he was by my own actions. It was primary instinct to pull away, and get lost before he _really _got mad at me, but another, much more rational side of me knew that this was my chance. Walking away now would just prove his point, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

Ignoring my pounding heart, and his widened eyes, I shook my head, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady.

"You know what, _Derry_- it's not all about you," I got out, knowing I was pushing it, but not really caring. "So you can stop criticizing my every action, because I don't answer to you, and I really don't care what you think, anymore. So just... just... _shut up_!"

Before he could reply, I had let go of his shirt, and he stumbled away from the locker, his eyes still filled with shock as he stared after me, my mascot tail wagging along behind me. Okay, so it wasn't the most dignified of exits, but I had made my point, right?

Something occured to me, and I suddenly turned, my expression smug as I shook my head at him disapprovingly.

"And by the way, it's the London _Lions,_ you fool."

And without waiting for a reply, I had turned the corner, and stormed off, a smug smile settling against my lips, where it undoubtedly belonged.

That oughta show him.

**I'm Just a Kid- Simple Plan (Edwin's POV)**

_- Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me. -_

I lay on my bed, counting the days backwards in my head, rewinding them like some sort of old film- one of those VHS ones that I remember from when I was younger.

I was trying to figure out what day it was. Monday? Friday? Wednesday?

I really had no way of knowing. It's not like any particular one of my days vary from the others all that much. My schedule is pretty much the same every single day; wake up, hit my alarm, go back to sleep. Once the alarm goes off again, I roll over in my bed, and stare at the four walls surrounding me, wondering if today will be any different. Sometimes, I wonder if any of my so-called 'friends' will call me, but I've pretty much given up hope on that. For the most part, my friends had moved on to bigger and better things, things that they claim I'm "too young" to understand.

Too young? I'm the exact same age as them, and they treat me like some sort of little kid. Teddy had his first beer last month, and he's been acting like some sort of macho-man everyday since, walking around like he's all that and a bag of potato chips.

I wonder if all those dedicated fangirls of his know that "macho-man Teddy" spent the entire next day in my bathroom, face and eyes into the toilet as he spilled the contents of his stomach into the sewer system. The whole "vomit-your-guts-up" thing sort of made me glad that I hadn't tried any alcohol at the party.

Sighing, I glanced over at my clock to see that it read seven am.

Another boring beginning to another boring day.

I hate summer break.

But hey- why should my opinion matter in the slightest?

I'm just a kid, after all.

**Beautifully Undone- Lindy (Nasey vs. Dasey) (Noel's POV)**

_- And the only reason I kept coming back to you, is 'cause I thought I was in love. - _

"Was that really you, Daddy?"

Kiera jabbed a tiny finger at the coloured photograph, splashed proudly across the page of one of my old high school yearbooks. I found myself glancing down at the photograph, taking in the image of someone I had not seen in such a long time.

Casey McDonald.

Well, judging by the wedding invitation I'd received in the spring of last year, I supposed that she was Casey _Venturi_, by now.

I'd always known she had something for that stepbrother of hers. I had sensed it in her every move, her every word, her every action. Even during the six months we had dated, I had sensed that she was only with me to make Derek Venturi jealous. He had still been dating that Smelly Nellie's girl at the time; Sally, I think her name was.

They'd broken up in the fall of senior year, when she had dumped him for her ex-boyfriend, Patrick. No surprises there, really. The chemistry between Sally and Patrick on the night of our "double-date turned dating fiasco" had not been unbearably strong, but it was obvious that the two of them were not finished in the slightest, and that there had been alot left unresolved, between them.

I think they broke up pretty soon after me and Casey, actually.

I'd told her I wanted to leave her because it was what was best for her- because she could do so much better. This was true, I supposed, but in reality, I had left her because I sensed that she already_ had_ so much better, in Derek. I could see it in her eyes, everytime she saw him, that I was not the one she desired, I was not the one she really, truly wanted to be with, even if she _did_ hold some sort of attraction, for me.

I could only blind myself with my love for her for so long. I had been forced to give her up, eventually, but the memories of the times we had shared together had never quite faded from my memory, and they had certainly not faded from the pages of this old yearbook.

Smiling, I held my four year old daughter against my chest a little bit tighter, glancing down at the photograph of me and Casey, gazing into each other's eyes during the school musical.

There had always been an attraction, at least; that, I was sure of.

"And who's that, Daddy?"

She pointed her tiny finger towards Casey now, and I smiled, staring down at the picture in front of me, feeling nothing but respect and appreciation for all of the good times I had shared with her. I would never allow myself to forget those times, if nothing else.

"She's a friend, Kiera," I whispered, my eyes never leaving the picture as I rested my chin on top of my daughter's head, smiling. "A really, really good friend."

Casey McDonald.

**Crazy- Simple Plan (Wow, I'm getting alot of SP songs in this one!) (Edwin's POV)**

_- No one cares, no one's there; I guess we're all just too damn busy, and money's our first priority. It doesn't make sense to me. Is everybody going crazy? - _

I made my way down to the edge of the waterfront, my hands in my pockets as the cool breeze floated up off of the water, blowing my messy black hair away from my face. I could feel goosebumps rising against my arms, but I could not bring myself to care much about them. I wasn't about to go all the way back to our family's cabin just to get a sweater. If I went back, I'd just get rallied into another game of Monopoly with Marti, and that could go on for hours. I was hoping that she would have bullied someone else into playing a game with her, by the time I got back.

The scenery was beautiful here, though I would never admit that in front of Derek. We came to the seaside during every spring break, though I suspected that this year would be our last, with Derek and Casey graduating from high school in June. The five of us could go, I supposed, but it just wouldn't be the same without Derek and Casey's constant bickering to break the awkward silence.

The beauty of the place always awed me in the same sort of way, and sometimes, I just wished that I could stay here, and never go back. I wanted to find myself a place, and just live there for the rest of my life, away from all the craze, away from this money and power driven world. Honestly, was there any need of half of what was going on in the world, today?

I've seen those ads on television, advertising special programs to feed starving kids in Africa, and other third-world countries. I've seen those men walking through waste-ridden areas in desolate, desperate countries that nobody even knows, or cares about. I've seen the way the announcers go on and on about starvation rates, AIDS, and homeless children.

But how much do you want to bet those TV announcers get a first class flight home after they're done shooting, and go home to soak in some luxurious hot tub, while sipping on tequilas?

What has the world come to, these days, that selfishness and greed has become the norm, for society? Can't anyone find it in them to care? Can't anyone _share-_ make a _difference_? Can I make a difference?

"Edwin!"

I groaned, turning my head to see my little sister standing at the edge of the sand, a fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she grinned at me.

"I beat Lizzie at Monopoly," she informed me, as though this was a huge accomplishment. "Your turn."

Without another word, she turned and ran back towards our cabin, her blanket flapping behind her.

I straightened up, hands still in my pockets as I squinted after my younger sister, sighing.

Yes. It was my turn. My turn to make a change.

**Don't Tell Me It's Over- Blink 182 (Dasey)**

-_ Guys like to run, chicks like to yell, you see. Guys hate to fight, girls think it's therapy. -_

She's a bitch sometimes, she really is. I don't understand how everyone thinks of her as this sweet and innocent... _thing_, when she can look me in the eye and accuse me of cheating just because I didn't return her text message, during third period gym.

I was on the _court_, God dammit! How could I have been cheating on her during _gym_ class? Sure, I had a reputation for sneaking off into the change-rooms with girls when the teacher wasn't looking, but that was _before_ I had a girlfriend. Shouldn't she know by now that she's the only girl I'm interested in?

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have called her a heartless bitch while we were fighting. And maybe I hadn't helped my case much when I told her that I probably wouldn't have texted her back anyway, but _still_. She didn't have to go off and _cry_ about it. Honestly, doesn't she know how much of a bastard I feel like, when I see her crying because of me?

Maybe she does. Maybe that's the whole point.

Where's Edwin when you need him? That kid has a whole binder just _crawling_ with research on the feminine species. I could really use him right now, to...

Okay, I need mental help. If I'm willing to take advice from my creepy, thirteen year old, hormone-driven little brother's crappy research notes, I must really be hitting rock bottom.

I hear music floating through the wall that seperates our bedrooms, and I can't help but roll my eyes as I hear Casey blasting some breakup song over her new stereo.

Sorry, my _old_ stereo. And by the way, I'd lost that argument too.

Sighing, I shove my IPOD headphones into my ears, and prepare myself for a night of tuning Casey out. Her anger will have blown over by tomorrow morning, and until then, I plan on being as non-existant as I possibly can.

Might as well give into the inevitable.

**Welcome to my Life- Simple Plan (Yeah, they're stalking me, I swear.) (Marti's POV)**

-_ Are you stuck inside a world you hate, are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you're bleeding. -_

Okay, my mother had always warned me that thirteen was a horrible age sometimes, and hey, even my sisters had told me that I'd face some of the roughest patches of my life when I was a teenager.

But they'd also assured me that the bad would be overshadowed by the good, in the end.

...

I'm still waiting on the good.

I've been thirteen for three months now, and I feel like nothing has gone right ever since. Dimi Davis, my boyfriend of three months, _dumped_ me. And he didn't just dump me, he dumped me for another girl- Michelle Sheppard- Sam's younger sister.

Stupid Sam, and his stupid floppy hair. At least he stopped wearing that hat, though. I always told him I liked it, but that was when he used to bring candy over to the house. After the candy stopped, there was really no reason for me to lie over that idiotic tuque that he thought was so cool.

I think Derek might have burned it, actually. He hadn't seemed too shocked when Sam called to tell him it was missing.

Enough of Sam, though. This wasn't about Sam in the slightest, and it wasn't about his stupid, pretty, _perfect _sister Michelle.

Do I sound bitter, yet? I do? Great.

Speaking of Michelle, did I mention that she beat my GPA by an_ eighth _of a percentage? An_ eigth!_ I would have followed in Casey and Lizzie's perfect foosteps, if it wasn't for her. I would have been the third female in the McDonald-Venturi household to bring home the award for highest grade point average. My sisters would've been so proud of me, even if they had both patted me on the back and told me that second place was nothing to be ashamed of.

I wish they'd stop lying to me. Hell, I wish everyone would stop lying to me. Everytime I turn around, there's someone telling me that everything will work itself out, and that everything will be okay, eventually.

I don't believe them. Maybe their teenage years all worked out for the better, but mine seem to be going straight down the drain.

... I oughta stuff Michelle's head down a drain.

Being thirteen sucks.

Fourteen better be bringing some huge bonuses, because I'm sick of re-runs, in my life. I'm demanding some sort of a bonus, here. Don't you get _anything_ for being good for thirteen years? Anything at _all_?

Oh yeah; breasts. Yet another gift from the age-old mother nature. And speaking of puberty...

I lifted my head out of my bookbag, groaning as I realized one essential item I had forgotten to bring with me this morning, in all my anger. Tampons. Breasts. Ex- boyfriends. Back-stabbing, so called _friends_. Second place.

Yeah, welcome to my life.

**Take me Away- Plain White T's (Nasey)**

_- I thought she was perfect, she thought I was perfect too... perfect until she found someone new. Now I'm stuck here watching her, I can't take this abuse; what does this guy do that I can't do? -_

_Max_.

How I _loathed_ Max. I admit, I had been pretty fond of the guy when he'd told Casey that he wouldn't be showing up to the musical, but he'd wormed his way out of that one by showing up last minute, pretending like he was some sort of superhero for ditching the concert he had been supposed to go to.

The idiot. Had Casey ever heard that that particular concert had been cancelled? I had considered telling her about that, but I didn't want to hurt her more than he already has. He's always pulling idiotic stunts like that- only being there to support her when it best suits _him._ It's never about Casey, like it should be.

If she were mine, I'd make sure she knew that my whole world revolved around her. I'd make sure she never shed a single tear, because of me. And if anyone else made her cry... well, there'd be some major butt-kicking going on, wouldn't there?

Honestly, what does she _see _in Max? What does _he_ do that I can't do?

I guess I'll never know.

**Aaron's Party- Aaron Carter (Edwin's POV)**

_- So that's when I had this bright idea. Throw the party of the month? No, the party of the year. -_

Dad and Nora gone to Toronto for a musical, check. Derek at hockey practice, then date with Sally, check. I'd paid Casey to babysit Marti for me, and the two of them were gone to a double feature at the theatre- something that was sure to go on till eleven, at least.

I didn't have to worry about Lizzie. She was perfectly willing to shut up and enjoy the party, so long as I took the blame for all of this, when and if we got caught.

According to Liz, it was inevitable that we _would_ get caught. She'd said something about cosmic karma, and how I was due for another round of grounding sometime soon, but I thought it was all just a scare-tactic, to get me out of trouble, considering I _was_ supposed to go along with her to the waterpark, next week. She always got bored when she went with Jamie, since he was a bit of a wimp when it came to to huge waterslides.

"Edwin, I didn't know you were friends with Ricky Phelps?"

I turned, my eyes narrowing at Lizzie and Jamie as they came to a stop at my side, giving me a weird look.

I shook my head, my eyebrows furrowing together with confusion.

"Um, I'm _not_ friends with Ricky."

"You are now."

Wow, this sounded oddly familiar. I finally knew how difficult it must have been for Derek to handle that party, a couple of years back.

"Okay, this party is getting _out of hand_," I said, glancing down at a flyer Lizzie held in her hands, one that was advertising the "biggest bash" of the summer. My eyes widened, and I found myself growing red with anger as I held the flyer up, surprised.

"Edwin's mega-bash, all are _invited?_"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, raising her eyebrows at me as she gave me a knowing little smile, one that was meant to say "I told you so", I'm sure.

"I didn't make the flyers, I just found them," she said, before laughing slightly, shaking her head. "I _told _you that you'd get caught."

"I'm not-"

"_EDWIN_!"

Grounded.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely! Also, check out my sequel to Through the Haze, called Under the Surface. It was posted a few days ago, so check it out if you want. **

**Let me know what you thought. **


End file.
